Two Worlds Season 1
by MJB69
Summary: This is fictional my show called Two Worlds and here are first season.


Young girl named Carla was together with her parents Anna and John.

Carla: I don t like to travel.

Anna: Carla you have to understand that they almost found us.

Carla: Why are they hunting us?

John: Because they think that vampires is bad, but vampires only in the movies are only bad.

Carla nod.

Carla: So where are we going?

Anna: We will think something.

John: I know where we will go.

Anna: Where?

John: Look at the road sign.

And there was road sign,, Stenville 25 miles ,,

Meanwhile in the Stenville Marius with his father Povilas were cleaning their house.

Marius: How do you think, will somebody buy a house in neighbourhood?

Povilas: Probably.

Marius: Of course. What do you think who can buy?

Povilas: I don t know, who can buy it.

Marius: And aliens.

Povilas: Aliens don t exist.

Marius looked at Povilas strangely.

Marius: And how do you know that this world is different that we think. It is unnatural.

Povilas: Yes, it is unnatural of course.

Soon somebody knocked to the door.

Povilas: Open.

Marius: Okay.

Marius opened and there were Marius's friends David and Chris.

David: Are you ready?

Marius: For what?

David: Today is a concert.

Povilas looked at Marius.

Povilas: You didn't tell me anything.

Marius: Sorry.

Povilas: But you can go.

Marius: Really?

Povilas nod.

Marius: Okay.

Chris: So let's go.

Marius: Yes.

Meanwhile:

Carla, Anna and John were in another buyable house.

Carla: We can live here.

Anna: Yes.

Carla: We need to make deal with this house owner how much need to pay for house.

Anna: Yes.

Soon Carla started to look from the window where were seen Marius, David and Chris sitting in David car.

Meanwhile, Sheriff Gray was at Police Department, soon came woman.

Woman: Hello.

Sheriff Gray: Who are you?

Woman: Brenda Goanski.

Sheriff Gray: And what do you want?

Brenda: I need your help.

Sheriff Gray: Why?

Brenda: I saw how somebody kills human yesterday.

Sheriff Gray: Where was he killed?

Brenda: In my dreams.

Sheriff Gray: Okay and why do you think that I believe it.

Brenda: I don t know.

Sheriff Gray looked strangely at her.

Brenda: You think that I am mad?

Sheriff Gray: No, I don t think so, but I think that you have to rest and we will find the killer.

Brenda: You don t believe me.

Brenda has gone from Sheriff Gray Office.

Sheriff Gray: Here lives a real fool.

Later:

Povilas was in his house when somebody rang to the door. Povilas opened and there was Anna.

Anna: Hello.

Povilas: Hello.

Anna: I have just arrived to live here and I need sugar.

Povilas: Do you flirt with me?

Anna shakes her head.

Anna:I have a husband.

Povilas: So, do you really need sugar?

Anna: Yes.

Povilas: You know, you look familiar to me.

Anna: And now you flirt with me.

Povilas: No in 1978 I meet same woman like you.

Anna: Maybe she was like me but there was no me.

Povilas: Really.

Anna nod

Anna: Now I am 30 year old. And if you have meet me now I be 70 years so there really was no me and that over.

Povilas: Yes.

Marius was with David and Chris concert hall. There was loud music.

Marius: Great concert.

David: Yes.

Soon in concert hall walked Carla.

Marius: Who she?

David: Don t know.

Marius: I go talk to her.

That Marius walk to Carla.

Marius: Hello.

Carla: Hello

Marius: You a new here?

Carla: Yes I be your new neighbor

Marius: So you be my new neighbor.

Carla: Yes.

Soon to them walk Sarah with her friend Penny.

Sarah: Marius can I steal you friend?

Carla: Why?

Sarah: Because we need help why need sing do you know how to play guitar.

Carla: Of course

Sarah: That great. You help us?

Carla: Of course I help you.

Meanwhile Sheriff Gray was going to his car, but that to him walk Sintia.

Sintia: You need trust her.

Sheriff Gray: Who and who are you?

Sintia: Brenda say true, today one person live be in danger

Sheriff Gray: Who?

Sintia: In the concert is danger for one girl.

That Sheriff Gray unlocked car door.

Sheriff Gray: And who.

He soon turned and Sintia was gone.

Meanwhile Sintia open his eyes at her show and that show Brenda.

Brenda: So he will help that girl?

Sintia: Maybe, but I don t understand how you get vision?

Brenda: I don t get one person tell that he there be danger.

Sintia: Who?

Brenda: Did it s not to need know.

Sintia: Maybe.

Meanwhile in concert man named Bob stand where all cars was.

Bob: She needs to show.

After couple of minutes from concert start walk people and off course Marius, Carla and Chris. He wait when other go and pulled gun.

Bob: Carla

Carla: Who you?

Bob: I hunt somebody like you.

That Bob shoot in Carla.

Marius and Chris look at each other.

Marius: Carla.

Soon unexpected Marius saw that in Carla tooth after fangs and bullet fell from her chest and wound killed.

Marius: What the hell.

Carla looked in Marius.

Carla: Run!

Marius: No!

Carla: Run!

Bob: Oops. I forget that I need shoot vampire in head.

Bob wanted shoot but Chris turned in wolf and that with his all speed start run in Bob and pushed him from road. But Bob gun shoot and bullet start run in Carla. But Marius runs and pushed Carla out of road and bullet fell on ground. Soon Carla fangs disappeared and Chris from wolf form turned in human. Marius looked in Carla and Chris.

Marius: You need explain that.

Carla nod.

Later:

Marius, Carla and Chris looked how Bob was going in police car.

Bob: That girl is vampire and that guy that guys is vampire (show with finger to Chris)

That at them walks Sheriff Gray.

Sheriff Gray: Did you are okay.

Marius: Yes.

Sheriff: What he was talked when he say they are vampire and werewolf.

Marius looked in Carla and Chris who was scared.

Maris: I don t know.

Sheriff Gray: Okay.

That Sheriff Gray starts walk where other cops was. Carla and Chris looked in Marius.

Carla: Why don t you tell them our secret?

Marius: Because I not want that you happen something evil.

Chris: So now you know all true.

Marius:Yes . So you are werewolf?

Chris nodded.

Marius: And you vampire?

Carla: Yes.

Marius: This world is weird.

Carla: You have no idea.

That Marius start laugh.

Later:

Carla return home her parents were sleeping.

John: So how was the concert?

Carla: There was one hunter.

John: What?

Carla: You don t need worry he was arrested.

Anna looked at her.

Anna: Did nobody show you with fangs.

Carla: Two guys, one human and another werewolf?

Anna: werewolf?

Carla: You not need worry they are keeping me secret.

John stranger looked at him.

John: And how that human?

Carla: My secret safe with him

Meanwhile Marius returned home. Povilas was watching TV.

Povilas: How concert?

Marius: Normal.

Povilas: Really?

Marius nod. That Marius look from window where was seen how Carla talk with her parents. 


End file.
